<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】Explaination by Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145140">【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】Explaination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight/pseuds/Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight'>Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight/pseuds/Drinkacupofteaduringmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>	译者：夜雨潇；校对：寻墨、夜雨潇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】Explaination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/gifts">Dexiha</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803056">Explanation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha">Dexiha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你看看，看看自己是怎么站的，童年幸福美满的人可不会像你这样站着。”<br/>       哈利迷惑地抬头对上德拉科的目光，这个金发的、面色苍白的男孩表情严肃。当他继续刚才的对话时，他体贴地撇开了自己情绪激烈的灰色眼睛。<br/>       “你的走路方式就像是不想被看到，就像是你认为你不应该被看到。这一般是被忽视的人的走路方式。我所不理解的是为什么你会被这样对待，就我而言，你从没犯过任何会让你被抛弃、被孤立的错误。”<br/>       哈利只是凝视着对方。当注意到德拉科脸上的关切并没有消失时，哈利意识到他是真的很关心这件事，或许还包括哈利这个人。德拉科再一次向哈利询问曾经发生了什么，哈利就这样向德拉科·马尔福，而不是任何其他人，讲述了自己的童年。在他们曾经共同工作过、曾经共享过一杯茶的德拉科的公寓厨房里。哈利告诉了他那些他甚至不敢向罗恩或赫敏倾诉的事情，因为他害怕他们会做出的回应，他惊惶于当他们看向他的时候，眼神中所流露出的怜悯。现在，德拉科站在厨房台面旁，倾听着哈利所说的每一个字。当哈利结束时，他放下他的茶杯，走到了哈利身前并跪下。他握住哈利不住颤抖的双手并且深情地注视着他。为什么这双眼睛能够给他带来如此大的宽慰呢？<br/>       “哈利·詹姆斯·波特，”德拉科低声念出他的名字，这预示着他接下来要说的是极其严肃的事情，“他们对你的所作所为是违法的，你知道，对吗？对任何人进行那样的对待都是不可接受的，我对他们这样的行为感到憎恶。”<br/>       “你在说什么？这和他们对我做的事又有什么关系？这种事如果发生在别人身上，那也同样重要。”<br/>       “对其他人而言或许是的，但是我不是其他人。对我而言，你更重要。”<br/>       德拉科抽出一只正和哈利紧握的手，描摹着哈利耳后的一缕乱发。突如其来的，哈利感到强烈的震撼。德拉科告诉他他喜欢他，他告诉他他喜欢他超过了作为朋友的“喜欢”。德拉科对他的喜欢是如此不同于罗恩和蜜恩对他的喜欢，这就意味着德拉科对他的喜欢和他对德拉科的喜欢一样！但这太荒谬了。他不可能喜欢哈利。哈利曾经对他做了这么多的可怕的事情，他不可能就那样轻易原谅他。<br/>       “我……不是很理解……你不是……讨厌我？”哈利结结巴巴地说道，出于不敢直面德拉科视线的心理，他低下头盯着地板。<br/>       “我当然不讨厌你，哈利。”德拉科轻快念出哈利名字的语气使得哈利内心升腾起小火花，“你救过我的命，我怎么可能讨厌你？不仅如此，你必须知道我在此之前也从未讨厌过你，你一定知道我已经爱上你有一段时间了，对吗？”<br/>“呃……不，我没……我以为……好吧，当我意识到我喜欢你的时候我觉得这是无望的因为你不可能爱上我鉴于我对你做过的那些混……”<br/>       他没有得到继续解释的机会，德拉科的双唇轻柔地制止了他。它们触感柔软，可以尝到之前添加在红茶中的蜂蜜的新鲜甜香。不由自主的，哈利双手陷入那金发中，令他惊喜的是，发丝就像哈利曾经幻想过的一样，有着柔软的触感。当德拉科的舌头舔舐着他的双唇请求进入他的嘴巴时，他全身战栗不已。人生之中的第一次，他确确实实地抓住了他所想要的。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一些碎碎念：<br/>·1.随笔：原词是drabble，维基百科解释是长度在百词左右的一种短篇文学体裁，主要是个人练习在限制篇幅内传达有趣味和有意义的想法。<br/>2台面：简单理解可以联想水槽，厨房工作的桌面。<br/>3最后一句，原文我觉得很棒：For the first time in his life，he had exactly what he wanted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>